


Missing Pieces

by Thinkingthatifpeoplewererain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aromantic, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkingthatifpeoplewererain/pseuds/Thinkingthatifpeoplewererain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei doesn't love people the way he's expected to be able to. But before he can convince his childhood best friend/college fuckbuddy Yamaguchi Tadashi  that Kei's love is enough to substain a real relationship, he has to believe it himself.</p><p>contains sex, feelings, jokes, and volleyball anologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd get angry with athletic ease, break common laws in twos and threes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is this the end or just the start of something really, really beautiful wrapped up and disguised as something really, really ugly?"

The daylight filters through the cheap shitty blinds of Tadashi’s dorm room. His bedmate is spread across the bed, one leg dangling over the edge of the mattress, the other spread from Tadashi’s pelvis up to where Kei’s foot rests in the crook of his neck. Jizz is leaking from his ass and onto the sheets and Tadashi’s thigh. _Gross_ , Tadashi thinks, smirking at the sleeping man strewn across his body. With an inhuman gurgle, Kei wakes up. He sits up, looks down at his back and wrinkles his nose in distaste.

“Eew, this is disgusting. Why didn’t you clean me up?”

Tadashi kisses his wrinkly nose.

“Good morning, I love you too.”

Kei grabs one of pillows that fell onto the floor and gently smooshes it into Tadashi’s face.

“I don't want to say that to me.”

A knot forms in Tadashi’s chest, and Tadashi makes himself coughs as if doing so will dislodge the pain in his heart. Kei immediately removes the pillow, dismounts Tadashi’s torso, and makes him sit up.

“Are you alright?”

Tadashi nods. Kei places his forehead against his and watches him with the same intense gaze he scours their opponents with. His scrutiny feels like a scrub-brush rasping against soft skin of his face. It’s a very good thing that he’s never been on the opposite side of the net from Kei, Tadashi thinks.

Seemingly satisfied with whatever he observed, Kei presses his palm against the crease between his butt-cheeks and waddles into the bathroom. Some of Tadashi’s semen drips out between Kei’s fingers, and he swears he will die right here in this bed. “College Student Dies from the Very Sight of His Come Dripping Out of His Best Friend’s Ass. Friends and Family Swear He Used to Be Such a Nice Boy” the papers will read. Kei doesn’t think of him as just a nice boy— he never thought of him as just a nice boy. He always saw the hunger in Tadashi and fed it. Even if he thinks otherwise, Tadashi knows that Kei takes care of him as just as much as the other way around.

“I could die.” He announces when Kei walks back into the room, a wet washcloth in hand. He plops on the bed and wipes the semen off Tadashi’s thigh.

“Do you actually feel unwell or are you just trying to tell me you love me again?”

“Yeah, both.”

“That violates our agreement.”

“Feeling sick?”

Kei sighs, genuinely frustrated. Kei has always sighed at least once an hour, but before it had been part of his tough-guy-who-doesn’t-care act. Now it’s because Kei truly finds him annoying, and it makes Tadashi feel overwhelmingly small and wrong.

“Tadashi, please. We both agreed that you can't say that kind of thing when I ask you not to. We made it a rule. I still have the agreement on paper with both of our signatures.”

“Like you’ve never broken a rule before?”

“So you would be ok if I started fucking other people without telling you?”

“No! But that’s a safety issue! I like bare-backing as much as you, but if you’re fucking another person I’d need to know to protect myself.”

“And I made that rule to protect myself! I know you think you’re ok with me being like this but I know you won’t be when you’re in love with me long enough to feel what’s missing! I’m not going to let you make me feel broken again, just because you can’t control your heart!”

“Just because everyone tells you’re some kind of Ice Prince— Hell! Just because you’ve started acting like it again— doesn’t mean you are! You’re better than that, Kei!”

A wet, cum-covered washcloth hits Tadashi in the face. His eyes sting and he blinks back tears that are totally just from the jizz in his eyes, totally not because he knows he made Kei cry first. He pulls the washcloth off his face and carries it with him into the bathroom. After rinsing the semen out of his eyes he comes back. Kei is dressed and hovering by the door, staring down at his hands where he holds them interlinked, over his crotch.

“We need to talk about this.”

“Not… Not Now, Tadashi.”

“Later then?”

Kei nods.

“Before practice. Meet me in the coffee shop by the Science wing?”

“OK, that works.”

Kei nods again, and runs out the door. Tadashi is saved from having to process what just happened when his phone buzzes, reminding him he has class in ten minutes. He gets dressed, grabs his book bag and a box of cereal from the kitchen, and runs to his class. The person sitting next to him glares as he shoves fistfuls of cereal into mouth, but hey, a man’s got to eat. His phone buzzes again, and his classmate shoots him another look of disapproval.

From: Kei (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ  
Did you make it to class?

To: Kei (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ  
Ye ʘ‿ʘ

From: Kei (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ  
Good, I’m glad.

To: Kei (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ  
I’m Sorry

From: Kei (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ  
I am too.

His classmate humphs as Tadashi silences his phone and puts it away. He resists the urge to throw cereal at her. The lecturer starts talking, and Tadashi lets everything that doesn’t have to do with Kant slither back into the recesses of his mind where he doesn’t have to think about it. They’ll talk later, it will be fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is highly appreicated!


	2. Step one: find a partner, grab a pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no sense in complainin' if it doesn't change your mind. Take me by the hand, let's compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parentheses (round brackets) indicate text written by Yamaguchi Tadashi.  
> Brackets [square brackets] indicate text written Tsukishima Kei.  
> No brackets indicate text that was agreed on by both parties

~~[Rules for Sexual Intercourse]~~ (Geez, that’s too clinical) [Then what would you title it?]

                                                                                      (No title at all? We both know what this is) [fine]

1.Both Parties will get tested for STD’s and show the other party their results

2. ~~Condoms are to be used unless both parties verbally agree to not use them~~

2.0 Blanket consent to bareback exists between both parties, except in cases where the other party has violated rule three, and can be revoked by either party at any time. [Updated 5-18-16] 

(I   forgot how much this sounds like a legit contract, you nerd.)  

3\. The relationship is not monogamous, however if a party sleeps with a person besides the other party, they must inform the other party before the next time both parties have sex with each other.  
~~~~

~~4\. [Neither party shall fall in love with the other]~~  
~~~~

~~4\. (If either party falls in love with the other, they must tell the other)~~  
~~~~

~~4\. [If either party falls in love, they must conceal it from other or the agreement is void]~~

4\. Consent is required for romantic affection and actions just like sexual ones

5\. Either party can void the agreement for any reason and without explanation at any time

 

Signed, (Yamaguchi Tadashi)

Signed, [Tsukishima Kei]

Dated 3-4-16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will return to the same style as the first chapter. I'd really love some feedback on what you thought of this chapter!


End file.
